


My Heart Says Yes

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blowjobs, Cars, Fluff, M/M, my English friend keeps saying roadhead isn't a thing but it IS, roadhead, sluff, they say ily a lot it's kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: Duff gets a little distracted by Slash and drives the car off the road. Slash takes the opportunity.--Title is from Think About You, I sadly do not own Slash or Duff :(





	My Heart Says Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title doesn't make 100% sense. Titles are hard at 4am. Besides, it's not that their hearts didn't say yes, it's just that their dicks did too. Enjoy.

"Fuck, I'm hungry." Duff murmured, trying to prop the map up on his thigh while he drove. 

"Why are you always hungry? Jesus fucking Christ, Duff." Slash rolled his eyes at Duff. 

"Because," Duff turned the car onto a different highway whose expanse seemed just as infinite as before, "I'm a big guy, I'm Irish, and I've been driving all day." 

"I'm pretty hungry too, now that I think about it." Slash cocked his head to the side, trying to look at the map. 

"The map is fucking unintelligible." Duff whined. 

"The map is fucking upside down." Slash rolled his eyes, flipping the map over. 

"Jesus Christ." Duff hissed.

"No need to call me Jesus, just Slash." Slash cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend, flashing him a winning grin. 

"You smooth fuck." Duff laughed, flipping his hair into his face to hide his pink cheeks; Slash drove him wild. 

"I can be a smoother fuck." Slash grinned playfully at Duff, his dark hair blowing in the wind from the open window, which was a look that Duff really liked. 

"How would that be?" Duff asked. 

Slash leaned down so close to Duff that their noses nearly touched. Duff could feel the warmth of Slash's skin radiating off him and smell the light sweat on his face. He could almost feel Slash's lips on him already. Duff's knuckles whitened as he tightly grasped the steering wheel because Slash drove him crazy enough for him to actually drive off the road if he didn't make an effort to keep his composure. 

Slowly, the dark hair guitarist leaned down and pressed a kiss to Duff's lips. He hummed into the bassist's mouth and pressed his tongue in between his lips. Duff whined, knowing he wouldn't stay on the road properly for long if Slash kept it up, but he really didn't want the guitarist to stop. Duff's tongue rubbed against Slash's roughly and Duff caught Slash's bottom lip in his teeth, pulling it roughly. Their mouths slid off eachother's and then back on again. Duff felt the car bump off of an edge. 

"Shit!" The blonde bassist tore his mouth away from Slash's soft, hungry one and saw that he'd driven the car off the road. 

"Fuck! Is it a problem?" Slash asked, trying to look up over Duff's broad shoulders, but failing. 

"No, it's okay, we've just driven into a field." Duff spoke, relieved. 

"Good." Slash said, as a slightly evil smile began to eclipse his face, "I have an idea."

Duff gulped,"Oh no." 

Slash clambered over the gear shift and straddled Duff's lap, looking up into the taller man's eyes and kissing his mouth softly. Duff grabbed Slash's hair from the back and deepened the kiss. The sound of the traffic driving by blurred away as Duff felt himself melt into Slash's touch. They broke apart, and Duff gasped. 

"I love you." Duff breathed, and Slash blushed obviously, attempting to cover it with his hair. 

"Love you too." Slash smiled at Duff. 

Duff made to kiss Slash again, but the dark man slid out of Duff's lap and clambered onto the ground, kneeling between Duff's long legs. 

"This was part 2 of the plan." Slash grinned, and Duff squeaked softly. 

"That's so fucking adorable." Slash whispered, pulling up Duff's shirt and gently kissing his stomach. 

Slash's warm hand slid up to the bottom of Duff's ribcage, shirt fabric clenched in his hand as he continued laying wet kisses on the soft flesh of Duff's stomach. Duff giggled softly, and then covered his mouth, trying to repress the undignified sound. Slash littered his kisses lower and lower on Duff's stomach until his soft lips brushed against the top button of his pants. Slash worked his fingers over the silver button, popping it out of the pants, and laying his fingers softly on the zipper, then unzipping Duff's pants. He grabbed the waistband and shimmied the pants from that point to Duff's ankles. 

"Slash..." Duff whined, his growing erection straining against the fabric of his underwear. 

"I'm getting there, love." Slash kissed Duff's thigh gently, causing the blonde to squeak out again. 

Slash palmed Duff's erection, who shakily pressed his hand on top of Slash's, moaning desperately. 

"Somebody's losing his shit." Slash laughed softly, hooking his fingers under the belt of Duff's underwear and pulling it down his thighs gently. 

Duff gritted his teeth as his cock popped out, luckily only being hit by the muggy, warm air. His mouth relaxed immediately into a moan when Slash's strong fingers wrapped around the center of his cock. The soft moan exiting Duff's mouth turning into a broken squeak at Slash passed a thumb over the sensitive head of Duff's cock. 

"Slash..." Duff whined, sinking his fingers into the leather of the car seat. 

"What do you want, baby?" Slash asked deviously, knowing exactly what Duff wanted.

"Fuck!" Duff moaned as Slash flicked his finger over the head of the blonde's cock again. 

"That's not very descriptive." Slash commented. 

"S-suck me off..." Duff moaned softly, and then looked down at Slash desperately with dark, sex filled eyes and said, "Please." 

That was the final blow for Slash, who nodded as Duff, smirking in typical Slash fashion. Duff felt warm, wet lips make soft contact with the tip of his cock and he shuddered under the touch. Slash's mouth slid over the end of Duff's cock, his fingers still wrapped around the base. 

Duff moaned softly and Slash hummed against his cock, moving his mouth as far down as he could without choking. His hand covered the rest of the length as he moved his head up and down, making crude, wet sounds. Duff slipped one of his hands into Slash's curly hair, the other grasping the leather of the seat. 

"'Mgonna cum." Duff mumbled in between moans. 

Slash popped his mouth off Duff's cock, who moaned painedly, "Whatcha say, princess?" 

"I-I'm gonna cum... Please keep going..." Duff whined, pushing Slash's mouth back onto his cock. 

"Alright, alright." Slash smiled a little bit and then slid his soft, swollen mouth back onto Duff's cock. 

Duff whined deep in the back of his throat, burying both of his hands in Slash's soft hair this time. Duff let out a particularly loud noise and Slash took the hint, his fingers sliding up Duff's thigh and squeezing comfortingly as he gave Duff's cock one last hard suck. Duff moaned again, letting loose into the dark haired guitarist mouth, who swallowed, sucking gently at Duff's softening member until he'd swallowed every last drop. 

Slightly tiredly, Slash leaned his head against the inside of Duff's thigh, and Duff threw his head back on the top of the seating, sighing happily and closing his eyes. Slash's arm hooked up around Duff's leg and Duff slid his hand into the smaller man's, relaxing. The two of them sat like that, pressed together, for several minutes. 

"Love you." Duff spoke tiredly, and Slash smiled. 

"Love you too, Duffy." Slash tipped his face to the side lazily and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Duff's thigh. 

Duff ruffled Slash's hair, and then slide his hips up on the chair, pulling up his pants, zipping them, and plopping back into place. 

"We should probably get going so we aren't late." Sighed Duff. 

"Yeah, I should probably drive." Slash said, eyeing Duff's tired facial expression. 

"You just want me to suck you off, too." Duff pouted playfully. 

Slash reddened, "What--No.... Well I wouldn't mind...." 


End file.
